


Type H

by Kirathaune



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2010-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/pseuds/Kirathaune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo suddenly develops a "type" - could it be for ...brunettes with green eyes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Type H

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladylotusmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ladylotusmoon).



> My prompt was "first time". Speaking of first times - this is my first 58 fic, and my first time being completely smutty! O.o Thanks to [**charliesmum**](http://charliesmum.livejournal.com/) for her beta-fu.

Gojyo slunk into the room he and Hakkai were sharing, trying to be as quiet as possible. Well, as quiet as you could be when you were shit-faced drunk. He took off his leather jacket and, after three attempts, managed to hang it up on the hook behind the door. He turned around, ready to tiptoe over to his bed, when he saw Hakkai sitting up in bed reading.

Hakkai looked up from his book. "Why, good evening, Gojyo. You're certainly back early tonight." The corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile. "Actually, I'm surprised you're back at all – there were quite a number of attractive women in the tavern tonight."

Gojyo grunted, stumbled over to his bed and proceeded to take off his boots. "Yeah, well... none of 'em were my type," he mumbled.

That earned him a raised eyebrow. "Ah ha ha, Gojyo, this is something new. I didn't realize you had a 'type'. I rather thought you-"

"Fucked anything in a skirt?"

"No, ah, that you have a – generous – inclusion policy."

Gojyo laughed at that, although Hakkai's comment about him not having a "type" stuck with him. There _were_ a lot of pretty girls at the tavern tonight. And he should not have had any problem snagging one (or more) of them to spend the night with. But somehow, none of them seemed _right_ to him. And that was a real pisser right there – since when did a pretty face have to "feel right"? But for awhile now, none of them did, and it aggravated the shit out of him.

He looked blearily at Hakkai. "What're you doin' up so late, 'Kai? You weren't waitin' for me to roll in, were you?" Hakkai pulled that kind of shit sometimes, and Gojyo wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or touched by it. He started pulling off the rest of his clothes.

Hakkai shook his head hastily. "Oh, no, Gojyo. I was... caught up in a particularly exciting chapter in my book." He carefully placed a bookmark at the spot where he'd stopped. "But it, ah, so happens that I just finished that chapter, so your timing is excellent." Placing the book on the nightstand between their beds, Hakkai removed his monocle and settled down under the covers. He turned off the nightstand light. "Good night, Gojyo."

Gojyo finished kicking off his jeans and scooted under his own covers. "Night, 'Kai." For a while he lay on his back and let the room and the moonlight swirl around him while the effects of beer and whiskey gradually dissipated. Sleep was still eluding him, so he rolled onto his side and studied the figure in the next bed.

Hakkai lay curled on his side, his back to the kappa. Gojyo found himself watching a narrow shoulder rising and falling as his friend slept. His eyes drifted to a slender neck, noticing for the first time that the short hairs at the nape formed a perfect letter "W". Of course it would be perfect - lesser quality lettering wouldn't dare be on the back of Hakkai's neck. Gojyo felt his fingers twitching, wanting to trace along the edge of the lettered hairline. Wondered what it be like to press a kiss right in the valley of that "W", and feel the soft brunette hairs tickle his nose. And then let his lips trail down the back of that perfect, beautiful neck...

 _Where the hell did that come from?_ Gojyo sat bolt upright and stared at the bed opposite his. Why was he breathing fast? Why was his heart pounding a mile a minute? And - why was his dick hard all of a sudden?

 _Well, fuck a duck._

Gojyo flopped back onto the mattress and clamped a hand over his mouth to keep in the laughter that was suddenly bubbling up into his throat. Sha Gojyo, Legendary Ladies' Man, who had been unable to feel attracted to any of the women he had encountered over the last couple of months, was hot and bothered and hard as a rock from watching his best friend – his best male friend - sleeping.

Now he knew why Sanzo called the Merciful Goddess an old hag. Gojyo sent some distinctly impious thoughts heavenward while he concentrated on suppressing his laughter and trying to make his raging hard-on go away. _Hakkai, huh? Fuck. It's just the beer and Jack._

On an impulse, Gojyo reached over and picked up the book Hakkai had been reading when he'd come in. He opened it where the bookmark stuck out. It was in the middle of the chapter.

 _Yeah... just the beer and Jack._

 _* * * * *  
_

"Hey, Sanzo! There's a festival in town tonight! With food an' music an' everything! Can we go, please? Please?" Goku waved a flyer that he had picked up while bringing their bags to the rooms they had rented at the inn. He gave Hakkai a Please-help-me-convince-Sanzo look.

Hakkai thought it was a good idea, having read the same flyer earlier. "I would like us to go as well, Sanzo – the shops are all open late this evening and it would be nice to have a chance to just browse around instead of only getting supplies." He had noticed a small bookstore during his regular shopping earlier in the day and was looking forward to refreshing his book stash – he had read everything he had now at least three times. "The square is not that far away, so we can leave Hakuryuu here to rest while we're gone." The little dragon chirped in agreement; the mountain pass they'd traveled through earlier in the day had been a difficult drive.

"Don't forget dancing with all the pretty girls." Gojyo ruffled Goku's hair. "Who knows, runt, maybe one of 'em will dance with you."

"M'not a runt! An' who'd be stupid enough to dance with YOU, ya perv?"

"Shut up! Do whatever the fuck you want," Sanzo groused, but he allowed Goku to pull him along with them as they headed for the town square.

As far as small-town festivals went, Hakkai thought this one was rather nice. There were food tents with mouth-watering offerings from each of the restaurants in town. Artisans displayed their wares in small booths, and local musicians took turns providing the entertainment for the evening. Tables and benches were arranged in a clearing in the middle, and the mix of clear and colored light bulbs strung about cast a cheery glow on the small town square.

They had an enjoyable – and surprisingly peaceful – dinner, there being enough variety to satisfy even Sanzo, and enough quantity to keep Goku and Gojyo from stealing each other's food. Not that they really saw much of Gojyo. After a quick dinner the kappa headed over to where the beer and liquor was being served, and was soon seen in the company of a pretty young brunette. After a little while Hakkai lost track of him.

Goku appeared to be enjoying himself immensely, dancing with anyone near him and being fussed over and fed goodies by the little old ladies who manned the baked goods table. Sanzo drank beer, smoked his Marlboros and read his newspaper, oblivious to the fact that Goku was continually sneaking up behind him and tossing bits of confetti in his hair. Hakkai smiled at the teen's mischievousness, glad they all were able to have this evening to relax, unwind and have some fun. Well, regarding Sanzo, perhaps _fun_ wasn't the proper word to use.

Now, Hakkai's idea of fun featured that bookstore. After he finished his meal he left Sanzo and Goku at their table and went off to explore cramped aisles and overflowing shelves, breathing in the dusty, musty, achingly familiar scent of Old Books.

 _* * * * *  
_

Hakkai hummed one of the songs he'd heard earlier at the festival while he walked down the street that led back to the inn. A very pleasant evening, all in all. And quite productive too – he hugged the small bag of books to his chest. Which _one shall I read first?_ And Hakuryuu would surely enjoy the dried beef strips he had purchased – Hakkai would cut them up into tiny bite-sized pieces and give them to the dragon as treats.

He passed by a tavern and wondered if Gojyo was in there, whether he was still with the girl he had met at the festival. Apparently brunettes were Gojyo's type – this was the third brown-haired girl he had seen the kappa with over the last few weeks. Hakkai did find it a little odd that Gojyo had suddenly developed a "type" – in all the years Hakkai had known him, Gojyo had never expressed any preference except for "female" and "willing".

As Hakkai started to pass an alley near the tavern, he heard a familiar voice. "Ohhh, baby, yeah... oh, that feels so damn good..." Ah. Gojyo was still with the brunette. Hakkai's mouth tightened. He really had no desire to hear this. He walked faster, hoping to quickly escape the sound of his best friend moaning in the alley, but with no luck.

"Mmmm, yeah... so good! Oh gods... ngh... ohhh... _oh, Hakkai..._ "

Hakkai froze, the bag of books dropping to the street with a thud. His heart started pounding uncontrollably. _What did he just say?_

He wasn't the only surprised party. "What did you just call me? 'Hakkai'?" Gojyo's companion was _not_ happy. Hakkai flattened himself against a nearby wall and held his breath as he listened to an increasingly awkward conversation.

"I'm sorry, baby, it just slipped out-"

"Slipped out, my ass! Y'know, it's bad enough to call me someone else's name while I'm sucking you off, but you call me a _man's_ name? To hell with you!" Heels clicked angrily towards him, and Hakkai pressed even closer to the wall as the young woman stormed past, her green eyes blazing with fury. Hakkai recovered his wits enough to grab his books and hurry back towards the inn.

He managed to make it back to his room, thankful that neither Sanzo nor Goku was back from the festival yet. Slamming the door behind him, Hakkai let his packages fall to the floor and slumped back against the door. One hand clamped itself over his mouth while the other arm wrapped around his waist, and for a long time all he could do was stand there, trembling, while he tried to make sense of what he had just overheard.

Gojyo had called his name – _Hakkai's_ name – while a woman was performing a sex act on him. A woman who just so happened to have brown hair. And green eyes. And hadn't all the women he had seen Gojyo with over the last few weeks had brown hair? Now that he thought about it, hadn't he also seen Gojyo playing with their hair, changing the style so that brunette locks would fall over to the right side? Gojyo was trying to pretend they were ...Hakkai.

Shaky legs took Hakkai to his bed. He sank onto the edge and cradled his face in his hands. Hakuryuu hopped up off the pillow where he had been sleeping and worked his way onto Hakkai's lap, bumping trembling hands with his head.

"Kyuu?"

"Ah, Hakuryuu." Hakkai calmed himself by stroking the dragon's soft, leathery hide. "The most ...extraordinary thing occurred a few moments ago." He relayed the incident in the alley to his companion, as well as his observations of the last few weeks. The dragon's ruby eyes remained fixed on his master's face in rapt attention.

"Kyuu!"

"It is rather unexpected, isn't it." Hakkai scratched under a tiny chin. "He has always taken such pride in being a 'ladies man'. I _thought_ something was amiss when he started claiming to have a 'type'. Never considering, of course, that _I_ might be the type."

Hakuryuu cocked his head, peering closely at Hakkai. "Kyuuuu."

"Yes, I realize I'm grinning like an idiot. Do you know what this might mean? I think he feels the same way I do."

 _* * * * *  
_

The kappa was Not Happy.

They were back on the road again, and Gojyo was nursing a particularly nasty hangover - one that he had obtained in a drunken attempt to obliterate the memory of the complete cluster-fuck that had been the night before.

 _I can't believe I called out Hakkai's name like that._ Over the years, Gojyo had occasionally used the wrong name in the heat of passion, but most of the women he spent time with were more interested in a good fuck than a long-term relationship, and didn't particularly care what they were called. (Not to say he didn't try – he prided himself on getting a girl's name early on and using it whenever possible.) But this was bad. He had used _Hakkai's_ name, and if he was honest, in his mind last night it was Hakkai's mouth that had been giving him so much pleasure, not the girl's. He rubbed his aching eyes. This was _not_ a good thing to think about right now, not with the owner of that mouth sitting right in front of him.

"When're we gettin' to the next town, Hakkai? M' gettin' hungry." Goku was bouncing in the seat next to his, and every bounce jarred Gojyo's seat, which in turn made his head throb even more.

" _Getting_ hungry? You're a fucking black hole, you little shit!" Gojyo grabbed Goku's shoulder and shoved him down forcefully into the seat. "Can't you shut your fucking trap and sit still? Yap yap yap yap, all fucking day!"

Goku looked stunned at the kappa's outburst, then his features clouded over. He pushed Gojyo's hand away. "Keep your shitty hands off me, asshole! I wasn't even talkin' to you! An' I can talk if I wanna, and I-"

"Now, now," Hakkai's calm voice cut through the ruckus. "I'm sure neither of you wants to upset Sanzo." The agitated monk had his hand in his robe sleeve, digging around for his gun or his fan, whichever his hand landed on first. "Ah, Sanzo, look - they're quiet now."

Gojyo was trapped by Hakkai's sharp look in the rear view mirror. "Gojyo, it's hardly fair to pick on Goku like that. It's not his fault that you drank far too much last night." Hakkai's eyes returned to the road. "And Goku, to answer your question, we should make the next town by dusk. Perhaps you could have a piece of fruit or two to tide you over until dinner?"

"Okay! Thanks, Hakkai!" Goku dug around in one of the bags and pulled out two apples, the argument quickly forgotten.

Gojyo felt like an ass. "Sorry, kid," he grunted. He turned his head away to look out the side of the Jeep, and watched countless trees and rocky hills whiz by in a blur. His mind returned to the train-wreck of the night before.

 _Fuck._ He didn't know what to do. One thing he did know was that he didn't want to lose his best friend. Hakkai was the best thing that had happened to him in his mostly shitty life, someone who cared for him and about him. Yeah, maybe he nagged a little. And maybe he got a little obsessive about ashtray usage. But Gojyo loved him anyway.

Loved him, and these days, wanted desperately to fuck him into next week.

 _* * * * *  
_

Hakkai dropped his duffle on the bed he had selected. Hakuryuu flew in behind him, settled on the pillow and began to groom the day's dust from his wings.

"I think I shall I test my theory tonight, Hakuryuu. There is a large tavern right down the street, and when I peeked in earlier I saw there was an excellent place I can sit and observe Gojyo without being easily seen." Hakkai opened the duffle and pulled out his shower bag, then took out his alarm clock and book, setting them on the nightstand.

The dragon paused in his grooming, then cocked his head as he looked Hakkai up and down. "Kyuu."

Hakkai looked at his dusty clothes. "Well, obviously I will freshen up, before dinner even." He rummaged through the duffel. "I think I still have that white shirt and pair of dark pants – ah, yes! There they are. A little basic, I'm afraid, but better than what I have on."

He laid the clothes on the edge of the bed and sat down, his hand shaking slightly as he fingered the collar of the white shirt. "I have to admit to feeling some trepidation, old friend," Hakkai confided, turning towards the little dragon. "It's such a _vulnerable_ thing, allowing feelings one has hidden for so many years to come out to be discovered by another." He scratched behind a pointed white ear. "But I can't let poor Gojyo go on like this. I think it can only help for him to know that his feelings are reciprocated." He rose, heading towards the bathroom so he could take a quick shower before dinner. "Ah, well, Hakuryuu, if nothing else it shall be an _interesting_ evening."

"Kyuu?"

"Yes, perhaps you should sleep with Goku tonight. Just in case."

 _* * * * *  
_

Gojyo made his way to the bar, ordered a pint, and eyed the evening's prospects. There was a pretty young thing over by the front window with long brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes. He asked the bartender to make him what the girl was drinking and headed over to her table, drinks in hand and a flirty smile on his face.

Twenty minutes later he was back at the bar, alone, and staring into his beer.

It wasn't like he hadn't tried. And it wasn't like she hadn't been interested. But all he could see was Hakkai. He had found himself wishing the girl's voice was lower, her words were more educated, and dammit if he hadn't actually wished she only had one good eye! He knew he was in real trouble when he had wished that she didn't have tits. At that point he had given up, excused himself awkwardly and returned to the bar.

 _I am one seriously fucked up bastard._

Gojyo was about to order another beer when the bartender slid a fresh pint in front of him and said, "This is from the gentleman down at the end of the bar." The kappa's gaze followed the man's pointing hand to fall on ...Hakkai.

Hakkai, who never went into a bar by himself. Whose fingers were circling the edge of a sake cup. Who looked incredibly hot wearing dark jeans and a white shirt that had at least three buttons undone. Three buttons? Hakkai?

He made his way down to the end of the bar. "Hakkai? What are you doing here?" Gojyo slid onto the stool next to his, and studied his friend. Hakkai's long, elegant fingers were running along the rim of his cup in what seemed to be a casual way, but Gojyo could see those fingers were trembling. _He's_ _nervous. About what?_ He tried to keep from staring at the toned chest that was revealed by those undone buttons.

Gojyo expected Hakkai to flash him a wide, fake smile. Instead, Hakkai licked his lips and looked everywhere but at Gojyo. "Ah ha ha. Good evening, Gojyo. I was, ah, testing out a theory I've been contemplating for a few weeks now." His eyes now focused on his sake cup. "I, ah, noticed you've been here for quite some time, and there have been numerous opportunities for you to find a ...companion. Yet here you are at the bar, alone."

Gojyo frowned. He wasn't sure where this was leading, but it was a little harsh of Hakkai to point out his lack of company. He took a long swig of his beer and muttered, "Yeah, well, there was nobo-"

"'Nobody your type,' is that what you were about to say? Ah, there's that 'type' again." Fingers moved faster along the edge of the cup, and the tremor was now more pronounced. "But, Gojyo... there have been several very pretty brunettes here. Lovely young brown-haired girls, some whose bangs happen to fall over to this side of their face." Hakkai swept a hand across his own brunette fringe. "And I am certain that at least one of them had ...green eyes?"

Gojyo stopped breathing. His mouth opened, but his voice had run off and hidden somewhere far away. _He knows? How the fuck did he find out?_

Hakkai finally lifted his gaze from his cup and looked at Gojyo, and the kappa was stunned at the mix of longing and uncertainty he saw in that sparkling emerald eye. "Tell me, Gojyo, what about ...now? Do you see anyone ...your type?"

Gojyo's heart was pounding so hard he thought the whole bar could hear it. Time seemed to slow around him and Hakkai, leaving them alone together in a little bubble while the rest of the world swirled past them. There were several dozen Hakkai-finds-out-about-how-I-feel scenarios that Gojyo had run through his head over the last few weeks, but this response was not one of them. Not Hakkai sitting in a bar - with three buttons undone - and looking at Gojyo like he _hoped_ it was true.

He finally located his voice. Now he had to find the right words, because he didn't want to ruin this. "I- yeah. Yeah, I do. Right in front of me. And you've been right in front of me for ...a long fucking time." Gojyo reached out a shaky hand, fingertips stroking coffee-colored hair. "Why are you here like this, 'Kai?"

Hakkai swallowed. "I wanted to see if I was right. If ... _I_ was your type." He kept his eyes locked on Gojyo's.

The blood that had been roaring in Gojyo's ears took a nosedive and sped straight to his dick. _Holy Fuck._ Hakkai wanted him! Gojyo felt the weight of the last few weeks fly right off his shoulders, and the burst of joy that shot through his body made him almost giddy. Hakkai wanted him. Wanted. Him.

Gojyo released Hakkai's hair to brush the back of his fingers against Hakkai's cheek, watched his eyelids flutter shut at the touch and felt his friend's face lean into his caress. "Is that so?" he murmured huskily. "I gotta tell you 'Kai, you look so goddamn fucking sexy right now I can't stand it. Since when do you unbutton your shirt like that?"

A small smile played on Hakkai's lips, and his eyes opened to fix a glittering gaze on the kappa. "Since I wanted to get your attention."

Gojyo's dick gave another twitch. "Shit, man, you've sure as hell got it." He ran a finger just inside the open neckline of Hakkai's shirt. "How's about we get the fuck out of here?"

"But you haven't finished your beer, Gojyo."

The kappa snorted. "Fuck my beer. I want to get you alone."

"Ah, well, if that's the case... shall we be on our way?"

 _* * * * *  
_

Hakkai stopped in front of the door to their room and fumbled in his pocket for the key. As he bent his head, he started when Gojyo pulled back the collar of his shirt and pressed warm lips to the nape of his neck, right at his hairline. "Mmmmm," Hakkai heard (and felt) behind him. "I've been wanting to do that for _weeks."_ Gojyo's tongue ran a lazy trail along the hairs at the back of his neck. Hakkai scrunched his shoulders and shivered. "Ah, Gojyo – that tickles!"

"Yeah, well, it was this goddamn letter "W" at the back of your neck that started all this shit."

Hakkai finally managed to get the key in the lock, and they entered their room. Gojyo spun him around and pushed him up against the door, seeking his mouth in a hungry kiss. Gojyo tasted of beer and cigarettes, and as Hakkai's lips parted under the kappa's he marveled that something he would normally find offensive could taste so intoxicating.

Gojyo's hands started wandering, undoing shirt buttons and tracing along the edges of the scar at his abdomen, and Hakkai let out a strangled groan as one adventurous hand dipped even lower to press itself against his rapidly hardening erection. Gojyo's mouth left his to whisper hotly at his ear, "Oh yeah, 'Kai, moan for me like that again." Hakkai complied as Gojyo's hand rubbed him though the denim of his jeans. Gojyo murmured, "How's about we get a little more comfortable?"

But Hakkai wasn't quite ready to go over to the bed yet. There was something he wanted to do first, something that had been on his mind since the other night. Smiling, he replied, "Mmmm, yes, but not just yet. Would you indulge me for a few moments, Gojyo?"

A crimson eyebrow went up. "Uh… sure."

"Thank you." Hakkai shifted his stance slightly then suddenly moved, spinning them around so that now it was Gojyo who was up against the door. The kappa's eyes widened, then he grinned appreciatively at the switch. "I want to do what that girl was doing to you in the alley," Hakkai whispered against Gojyo's neck. "I overheard you with her, last night at the festival." He undid Gojyo's shirt and started kissing his way lower. "The way I see it, if you are going to be moaning my name like that, then it only makes sense that _I_ be the one causing those moans." Now on his knees, Hakkai thrust his tongue into Gojyo's navel while he unzipped the kappa's jeans and exposed an eager erection. "Wouldn't you agree, Gojyo?" He took the hard length into his mouth.

"S-shit, Hakkai..." Hakkai listened with satisfaction as his name poured out of the kappa's mouth while he licked and sucked along Gojyo's cock. "Aaah... holy fuck, Hakkai! You gotta stop now or I'm gonna come." Shaky hands lifted him to his feet, and they stumbled over to one of the beds, pulling impatiently at the rest of their clothing. By the time they tumbled onto the bed there was nothing but skin on skin, and their mouths locked together hungrily as their hands explored each other's bodies.

Hakkai twisted the sheets in his hands as Gojyo kissed and licked his way down Hakkai's body. Gojyo ran kisses along the scar at his abdomen and whispered, "I want you so, so much, 'Kai," and then Hakkai felt the moist heat of the kappa's mouth envelop his cock. He vaguely heard the click of a lubricant cap, and then felt slicked fingers enter him. Soon Hakkai was panting and wanting more, tangling his fingers in Gojyo's hair. Gojyo's mouth worked his way back up Hakkai's body to claim his lips again, murmuring, "You ready for this, 'Kai?"

"Oh gods, yes. Fuck me, please."

He felt the mouth against his jaw smile. "Well, since you said 'please'..."

Gojyo slowly entered him, and then Hakkai was lost in sensation. Lost in the sound of their gasps and moans. Lost in the delicious friction of Gojyo's cock moving inside of him with slow, leisurely thrusts. And lost in the sight of the kappa's face above his, eyes darkened to the color of a fine merlot and those panting, sensual lips wet and swollen from his kisses.

Their bodies moved together in an intimate dance, slowly at first but then Gojyo began to thrust harder and faster, chanting "Hakkai… ohhhh, Hakkai," like his name was part of a sacred sutra. Hakkai could feel his climax approaching in a rush of heat, pushing him to the brink. He teetered there for a moment then let go, and his orgasm pounded through his body in shuddering waves. Hakkai cried out Gojyo's name as he came, his release spreading hot and slick between their bodies. With a moan the kappa thrust against him and stilled, emptying himself deep inside Hakkai. Gojyo flopped down and buried his face in Hakkai's neck, panting. Hakkai wasn't sure how long they lay there, still joined, the only sounds in the room coming from their ragged breathing.

Through a haze of pleasure Hakkai felt Gojyo's lips at his ear, hot breath tickling him as Gojyo whispered hoarsely, "I love you, 'Kai. I didn't know it was love for a long time, but now I know. I love you."

Hakkai smiled, then turned his face to press a kiss against his lover's temple. "I love you too, Gojyo."

Hakkai's back was to Gojyo again as he slept, although this time it was only inches instead of feet that separated them. And there was that "W" again. Gojyo gently ran a fingertip along the double "V" points of coffee-brown hair. He was pretty sure he could find the entire alphabet on Hakkai's body, if he looked hard enough. It was sure as hell going to be fun to try.

Gojyo grinned. It was funny how things worked out, and in a way he had never imagined would be possible. His best friend was now his lover, the sex had been fan-fucking-tastic - and that little glint in Hakkai's eye promised that it would probably get even better. His gaze drifted across those narrow, naked shoulders, noticing how the moonlight shining through the window above them cast shadows along the planes of Hakkai's back. Hakkai shifted his shoulders as he settled into a deeper sleep, and the movement caught Gojyo's eye. _Wait a minute..._

The kappa chuckled softly, then ran his tongue along the bottom edge of Hakkai's left shoulder blade. Hakkai shivered at the contact and murmured sleepily, "Ah, Gojyo..."

 _Ooooh. Found a "J"._


End file.
